Rumours
''Rumors ''Source is the 19th episode of season 2 and the forty-first episode overall. It will air May 3rd, 2011. Airdate confirmed Plot Adam Anders tweeted that he was at the studio and Jenna and Amber were recording songs. Source 1Source 2. Sam's younger brother and sister are introduced in this episode.Source Sam apparently isn't the only 'Trouty Mouth' in the family. Source Lea and Dianna recorded a song together, though the song is not a romantic duet. SourceSource Lea also tweeted she recorded a scene with Chord. The prom poster has a gold star on it, which could mean Rachel had something to do with it. This is believed to be the Fleetwood Mac Rumours album tribute episode; if it is, possible songs include: *"Don't Stop" *"Dreams" *"Go Your Own Way" *"Gold Dust Woman" *"High" *"I Don't Want To Know" *"Never Going Back Again" *"Oh Daddy" *"Second Hand News" *"Songbird". *"The Chain". *"You Make Loving Fun" The cast filmed the scene for "Don't Stop". Source Kristen Chenowyth tweeted about filming a song with the Youth Orchestra on set on April 1. Source Cory and Lea tweeted about filming on location, and it looks like some sort of campsite or motel. According to the pictures, it looks as though Chord and Dianna were there as well. No one is quite sure what the plotline behind this could be SourceSource The on location photo's also show Chord with a vastly different hair style, whether this has any plot relevance or is part of his personal life is currently unknown. Chord can also be seen wearing a bandage over his nose, again whether this has plot significance or not is unknown. This is the first episode Glee will be airing during the May Sweeps period (28 April – 25 May 2011). Each sweeps period this season has involved a shock kiss (November = Kurt/Karofsky, March = Rachel/Blaine). Its assumed that this period will involve another 'shock kiss'. Source Lea Michele (Rachel) was on set early for 2 reasons. The first was to sing with Dianna (Quinn) and the second was to film a scene with Chord (Sam). Source Chord Overstreet (Sam) later tweeted about a scene with Lea (Rachel) in the school hallway. Source Rachel is going to prom with someone, but whether this person is a romantic interest or just a friend is currently unknown. Source Nicole Crowther confirmed that Rachel will ask Sam out for prom, but he turns her down. Tina has a storyline coming up, due to her having a song in this episode its assumed that this episode is the one. Source Quinn/Finn and Puck/Lauren will go to prom together. Source Despite popular rumor, Sam and Rachel are not becoming a couple anytime soon. Source Lauren and Quinn are running for Prom Queen. Source Rachel and Finn will go on a "stakeout" to spy on Quinn and Sam, Finn being suspicious that Quinn is cheating on him with Sam. Source The cast filmed a dance scene at Eagle Rock Plaza mall on 3/29, dancing to Duck Sauce's "Barbara Streisand" Source As Nationals are in New York, and the final three episodes will focus on Nationals, the lyrics to this song seem very appropriate for New Directions. Burt does not appear in this episode. Source Chris Colfer's bodyguard revealed that they would be filming another scene, but revealing anything about the costume/scene would be to much of a spoiler. Source The League of Doom will be involved in this episode. Source Sue will dress up as David Bowie Source Lea filmed a scene at the Lima Bean. Source Lea tweeted that she and Amber filmed a scene in which Amber has to cry. This may be in this episode or in 2x20. Source Santana's date to the Prom is Karofsky. Source Jacob Ben Israel was interviewing Puck about Lauren and he said that “Lauren and I are ahead of Santana and Dave” or something like that. He was talking about prom king and queen. Source Ian Brennan said that the Kurt and Karofsky storyline will be addressed in the final five or six episode. http://www.digitalspy.com/ustv/s57/glee/tubetalk/a312323/qa-ian-brennan-chats-glee.htmlSource Finn feels like he has no dignity because Quinn has him handing out pins to vote them for prom king and queen. Source There's a flashback to the 70's and it involves an African American male and a pretty blonde girl. Azimio actually has a solo with Karofsky and the football team.Source Rachel will be going with Mercedes, Jesse and Sam as a group of friends to prom. Source There's a Fuinn duet in this episode. Source Prom preparations and also the race for prom court. There will be some fun Finchel moments. And some hilarious Finn material.Source Finn and Quinn's relationship will begin to unravel. Source Songs *'TBA' by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Mercedes. Source *'TBA' by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Tina. Source * TBA by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Finn and Quinn. Source * Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by New Directions. Source * Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by April and Will. Source * TBA by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by April and Will. Source Photos Gleepromking.JPG|Photo from the set of 2x19! PROM TIME!! :) tumblr_lim93m60ui1qci5sgo1_500.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-3-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-4-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-400x300.jpg Cory-Monteith-Glee-set-435x580.jpg|thumb Lea-Michele-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-3-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-with-Chord-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-with-Chord-Glee-3-435x580.jpg 2x19.JPG f3lcby.jpg|An unknown red thing on set + Brittany and the band tumblr_lj052dE83I1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj03wzK4Kq1qddswgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj0dtrrb4D1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj0dyhffoV1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Sam's little brother? tumblr_lj1lzhmg0e1qd53kgo1_500.png|Sam's little brother 'Stevie' played by Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46ktVcdX1qd53kgo1_250.png|Sam and his little brother tumblr_lj46dgSgc21qd53kgo1_250.png tumblr_lj46cgbkHy1qd53kgo1_250.png|Lea Michele and Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46fcAUSK1qd53kgo1_500.png|Dianna Agron and Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46h5yxN91qd53kgo1_500.png|Heather Morris and Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46j7mRmR1qd53kgo1_250.png|Cory and Cody tumblr_lj46nbH3PL1qd53kgo1_250.png|Auditorium glee.png|mike's gf davekarofsky.PNG|No it's Finn (see pic 49) Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Guest Stars *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby *Charice as Sunshine Corazon Source *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes *TBA as Sam's Sister *Cody Hamilton as Stevie Evans (Sam's brother) Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes